


Have Fun

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Femdom, Genderplay, Panty Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony can't keep his hands out of Pepper's underwear, then that's his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Written for the gender play square on my Kink Bingo speed run.

Tony has this bad habit of not leaving when she's trying to change. Pepper is weirdly shy about some things; she'll get naked for him as much as he wants, because getting naked almost always leads to great things when Tony is around. Still, something about him standing there watching her while she's just trying to get dressed bothers her a lot.

Today it's particularly bad, because he won't even leave her alone in the closet. He steps in behind her, slipping his hands underneath the waistband of her panties. "Tony, I don't have time for this," she snaps, buttoning her shirt. "I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

"If you were really concerned about that meeting, you'd already be there," Tony points out, and he's right. She doesn't particularly want to see the people she's supposed to meet with; she's going to make them wait about twelve minutes, which is the border between looking busy and looking unprofessional, the perfect "fuck you" zone. "Come on, just a little-"

"If you can't keep your hands out of my underwear, then here," she says, snatching a pair of panties out of her drawer and slapping them into his hand. "Have fun."

Tony lifts his eyebrows so far that they're practically in his hair. "Can I?" he asks, in an odd tone of voice.

"Have at it," she tells him, pulling up her skirt and zipping it. She takes her jacket off the hanger, slipping it on; she's not mad enough at him not to give him a kiss when she leaves. When she looks back, he's still standing there, looking contemplatively at the panties. Something's gotten into him, and she has no idea what.

She doesn't make it home until late that night, which isn't all that surprising. What's considerably more surprising is what she finds Tony doing, right in the center of their bed, in front of god and everybody.

"Have you been sitting there jerking off this entire time?" she asks, because that's the first thing she can manage to process. The fact that Tony is wearing the panties she gave him this morning will just have to be dealt with when she gets around to it.

"I spent most of the day in the workshop," Tony says. "Then I started jerking off."

"You're stretching out my camisole," is the next thing she gets around to; the thin material is distorted around the circle of the arc reactor, and she doesn't know if it'll ever recover.

"I'll get you another one," Tony tells her. "You are really dealing with this in a weird order."

"I'm working up to the fact that you're wearing my underwear," she says. "Give me a minute."

"I can take it off," Tony says, and he sounds weirdly disappointed.

Pepper slips out of her shoes, getting undressed quickly while Tony watches with interest. She climbs onto the bed, shoving his legs apart, putting her hands on either side of his head and pushing him down into the pillows. She kisses him hard, harder than she intended. "I don't see a reason to," she says, reaching down and cupping him through the fabric.

"You're taking this better than I thought," Tony says.

Pepper is only taking this so well because she's not letting herself think about it. There's a lot to dissect, why Tony wants this, how hot it's making her, how _pretty_ he looks. Feminine isn't exactly a word that applies to Tony, and the application is unexpectedly attractive.

"Turn over," she tells him, letting him up and reaching for the strap-on in the nightstand. "Let's see how _you_ can take it."

"If this is what feeling you up in the morning gets me, then I'm not going to stop," Tony says, getting on his hands and knees.

"You weren't going to anyway," she says, buckling on her harness.

"So true," he tells her, letting his head hang as she pulls down the waistband of the panties, slicking up her fingers and pressing them inside him. "Is this what's going to happen every time you come home and catch me in your panties?"

She thinks about it as she presses inside of him, watching as her cock disappears slowly into his ass. "Probably," she says. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to come in here and fuck your ass while you wear my panties?" She leans down, whispering into his ear. "Or do I have my dick in your cunt? Were you just waiting for an excuse to be my girl?"

Tony laughs breathlessly. "When did you start to know me so well?"

She leans back, slapping his ass. "Years ago," she says. She puts her hand between his shoulder blades, pressing down. "Now shut up and take it, bitch."

"I love you," he says, muffled by the pillows, and she slaps him again.


End file.
